Are You Okay?
by beachchick4
Summary: This is a oneshot, just a little conversation between my favorite lovebirds, Sydney and Gage. It takes place after Syd gets rescued from Casa Diablo. This is in no way related to my other story, What If?. Enjoy and review!


Sydney exited the hospital after being checked out, she had to get some stitches for her lip and an x-ray for where she had got hit in the back. Trivette, Walker, and Alex had left shortly before her. She thought Gage had waited, but he seemed to have disappeared. As she walked outside she realized that she didn't have her car with her, just as she was about to call for a taxi Gage pulled up and smiled,

"Need a ride Shorty?"

She rolled her eyes and answered,

"The only way I'm getting in that car is if you swear not to call me Shorty."

He grinned again and said,

"Afraid that's a promise I can't keep."

"Okay then," Syd shrugged, "I'll just walk then."

She began to walk down the road and she heard Gage laugh, amused.

"Good luck with that, . . . Shorty." he said.

She grinned at him, "I'll get home in no time, . . . Francis."

"This means war." he laughed.

He stopped the car, waiting for her to get in. But he was puzzled when she continued to walk.

"Syd, seriously, come on." he said confused.

She answered completely seriously, "No, I told you, if you call me Shorty I'm not getting in that car."

As she continued to walk and asked in shock,

"Are you serious?"

When she didn't respond he said, "Sydney, you can't walk home. You just came out of the hospital."

When she ignored him he sighed,

"Fine, I promise not to call you Shorty, now will you come on?"

She smiled triumphantly as she got into the car. The drove for a few minutes in silence until Gage asked,

"Syd, are you okay?"

"Of course," she said, "you heard the doctor. All I needed were a few stitches."

He frowned, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Gage," she chuckled, "seriously, I'm fine."

There was a few moments of an awkward silence until Gage said,

"So what happened while you were at Casa Diablo?"

"Not much," she said and tried to change the subject, "and by the way. Thanks for bringing me some clothes, I really hated that dress he made me wear."

"No prob Syd," he answered,"but seriously, I'm curious. What happened?"

"Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"Sydney." he sighed.

"Fine, fine!" she gave in, "But seriously, not much. It was pretty quiet until he told us to change into the dresses for some party. At the party I was seated with Ramon Ortega, what a scumbag. I almost got him drunk enough to make a break for it but Cruz Ortega caught me. The next day you guys came."

"But how'd you get that?" Gage asked, gesturing to her stitches.

"It's no big deal." Syd said.

He looked at her and she sighed again,

"Fine! When I was in the bathroom he tried to kiss Alex when I came back I grabbed him, and lets just say he wasn't too happy about that."

After a few more minutes of silence Gage asked,

"Sydney, is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, of course not." she answered.

"Shorty . . ." he sighed.

"Hey!" she yelled, "You promised not to call me Shorty, no fair!"

Gage laughed but then asked seriously, "Syd, what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing!" Sydney protested, "Well, except, I suppose there is one thing I forgot. Lets just say Cruz wasn't the only one hitting on a hostage."

Gage frowned, "Did Ramon try to do anything to you?!"

"See!" Sydney exclaimed, "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you! I knew you'd make a big deal out of it, it's seriously no big deal! You came before he could do anything, relax!"

"Sorry Syd," Gage blushed, "I didn't mean to overreact."

Sydney had answered this time more calmly, "It's okay, I understand. In fact, I think I kind of overreacted to your overreaction."

They both smiled but Gage could see that there was something she wasn't telling him. This time not about what happened, but about how she was feeling.

"Sydney?" he asked softly.

"Yes?" she answered, and he could faintly see the pain in her eyes that she was trying so desperately to hide. This whole experience had really shaken her, even if she wouldn't admit it.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"You've asked that at least ten times today, I'm really fine. Just ask the doctor." she answered.

"That not what I meant." Gage said.

"I know what you meant," Sydney answered softly, "and I'm fine in that sense as well."

As he pulled up to her apartment building he asked,

"Syd, are you sure you're okay?"

She laughed but at the same time rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"I'm okay Gage."

But as she opened the car door Gage leaned over and engulfed her in a hug. When he pulled away Sydney looked surprised, but pleased.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Just in case you're not okay." he answered.

Sydney smiled shortly at him as she got out of the car. And as Gage drove away his thoughts continuously revolved around Sydney.

And as Sydney walked into her apartment she thought to herself,

"Thanks to Gage, I think I might just be okay after all."

THE END.


End file.
